memories hidden in pretty drawers
by thelilacfield
Summary: Every moment of your life is an opportunity to love. Memories are the greatest thing to have.
1. lucyscorpius

This is drabble collection for a challenge over on the NextGen Fanatics. This is for the prompts for **20****th**** June **with the coffee flavour **cinnamon hazelnut**, the pairing **LucyScorpius **and the extra prompts **charcoal **and **mist**.

* * *

><p>Maybe she could be easy to fall in love with.<p>

A thousand shades of gold spilling through hair and a soft golden glowing mist surrounding her.

Fingers stained with charcoal and the glitter in her eyes attributed to the love of art and making beauty.

And her eyes, a perfect swirl of hazelnut, and cinnamon freckles sprinkled over her soft skin.

Maybe he could fall in love with her.

* * *

><p>Oh my Rowling, that was the shortest thing I've written for ages. I hope you liked it.<p>

If you're going to add this to your alert or favourite, please don't do so without leaving a review :)


	2. dominique

More drabbles! For the **21st**** June **with the candle flavour **country heather**, the character **Dominique **and the extra prompts **musings**, **riverbank **and **horizon**.

* * *

><p>She had a recurring dream.<p>

In the dream, she walked along a riverbank on her own. No yelling cousins, angry parents or melodramatic siblings, just her, the water, the sky and the chirruping of birds overhead.

The sunlight played across the gentle water and clouds swept majestically along the horizon. Ripples played through the water like the thoughts through her head. Musings were lost in the sunbeams and the smell of prickling country heather.

But she'd wake up to screaming and yelling and crying, close her eyes and wish she could be back next to that river, rolling in the heather under the shining sun.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed this :D<p>

Please don't favourite without reviewing, thank you :)


	3. lysander & lorcan

More more more drabbles! For the **22****nd**** June** with the coffee flavour **rainforest crunch**, the characters **Lorcan & Lysander **and the extra prompts **adventure, bluebird **and **swinging on vines**.

* * *

><p>Lysander's ambition was to visit the rainforest, have adventures with beautiful female guides, wear camouflage clothing and a fedora like his Muggle idol, Indiana Jones. He wanted to feel the crunch of leaves from rainforest trees under his feet and swing on vines like Tarzan.<p>

All Lorcan wanted was to settle down with a nice girl and his guitar, strumming on the instrument with a rapt audience of fireflies and whining grasshoppers, singing songs about cheerful bluebirds. His idol was some Muggle who everyone always forgot the name of that played guitar music.

And in that lay their one, essential difference.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed this :D<p>

Please don't favourite without reviewing, thank you :)


	4. teddyvictoire

For the **23rd**** June** with the candle flavour **buttercream**, the pairing **TeddyVictoire **and the extra prompts **ivory **and **coconut**.

* * *

><p>Starlight, birthday cake, sprinkled coconut, holding hands.<p>

Cassiopeia, Ursa Major, Cancer, Leo and Virgo cast their silver glow onto the little cottage, reflected in her cerulean eyes, shining on the smooth ivory of her skin. He observed how the glow was the same colour as her hair and how beautiful she looked in the starlight, with her birthday-girl tiara discarded and her white skirts spread around her.

Her eyes drifted from the constellations to him as she scraped out the buttercream from the middle of the sponge and licked it from her finger.

With a soft smile and a pretty voice, she asked for her birthday kiss. And he gave it to her, taking the taste of buttercream from her.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed this :D<p>

Please don't favourite without reviewing, thank you :)


	5. james, albus & lily

For the **24th**** June **with the coffee flavour **mudslide**, the characters **James, Albus & Lily **and the extra prompts **Earth Day, leaf **and **drizzle.**

* * *

><p>No matter how much the Potter siblings seem to hate each other - James with his broom, Albus with his leaf-green eyes and Lily with her Slytherin tie - they still celebrate Earth Day together.<p>

Every year they plant three different flowers and watch them grow over the year. They've planted lilies, roses, hyacinths, daffodils and crocuses. Now, they plant snowdrops, James digging the holes while Albus sorts through the bulbs and Lily makes tea inside.

It's drizzling lightly, a patter on their heads, but it's a tradition and they can't ignore it, even with James playing Quidditch professionally, Albus becoming increasingly famous for his photography and Lily expecting her first child.

They remember all the years they've done this, enjoyed each others' company. The garden has been reduced to a mudslide by seven solid days of rain, but nothing deters them.

They cover up the bulbs and stand up, contemplating years of flowers with their arms around each. Two dark heads and one flaming red. The Potter siblings.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed this :D<p>

Please don't favourite without reviewing, thank you :)


	6. scorpiusdominique

This is for the 25th June with the candle flavour **beach walk**, the pairing **ScorpiusDominique** and the extra prompts **dewdrop, simmer** and **dusklight**.

* * *

><p>They seemed to have it all.<p>

Romantic walks along the beach in the pink-purple dusklight, stolen kisses in the rain, holding hands down the corridors. They were _DominiqueandScorpius_, never to be broken.

No one could deny that it was love between them. There were sweet whispered nothings and sweet whispered everythings, gentle caresses, kisses that went from passionate to tender in a heartbeat and confessions of love spoken as fingers trailed across freckled skin.

But it seemed that simmering hate moving straight to a boiling love was a recipe for disaster. In a mess of spreading cracks and tears of sorrow and angry shrieks and tangled regrets, _DominiqueandScorpius _is no more. Just broken-hearted, angry Dominique and tearful, regretting-it-all Scorpius.

Their wild, exciting, passionate romance becomes no more than a dewdrop in his eye.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed this :D<p>

Please don't favourite without reviewing, thank you :)


	7. lilylysander

This is for the 26th June, with the coffee flavour **amaretto**, the pairing **LilyLysander** and the extra prompts **lounge **and** social butterfly**.

* * *

><p>Look at her, the girl over there. That black sequinned mask neatly hiding her face, brown eyes flashing, drinking amaretto cocktails and flirting outrageously with passing men.<p>

But don't think about her. Don't think about how she looks first thing in the morning, lounging across your sheets with only a blanket to protect her modesty, or how she looks crossing the landing after a shower with her hair and body wrapped in white towels.

She'll destroy you, boy. She's a disaster zone, and all she'll do is let you down. She's a social butterfly, and a flirty one at that. She's all wrong for you, you don't want or need that type of girl.

So why do you want her so badly?

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed this :D<p>

Please don't favourite without reviewing, thank you :)


	8. louisoc

This is for the 27th June, with the candle flavour **cottage breeze**, the pairing **LouisOC** and the extra prompts **rooftop **and **seashell**.

* * *

><p>When he was six, he gave her a seashell.<p>

There was a crab in it that nipped her ear when she tried to listen to the ocean. She screamed and screamed, he threw the crab back into the ocean and that was the start of their friendship.

They were fifteen when a scorcher of a summer descended and they spent their days paddling or lying in the garden with ice cream and cold water to hand.

They lay up on the rooftop one night, her head on his chest and he used his wand to point out constellations.

There was no sound but the ocean and grasshoppers singing in the fields and the rapid beating of their hearts as she kissed him.

Now they're twenty-three, living together in their own house by the seashore. Louis loves Jenna and Jenna loves Louis.

But he can't help thinking that the name of the blue she's painting their bedroom ('cottage breeze') sounds like a bad air freshener.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed this :D<p>

Please don't favourite without reviewing, thank you :)


End file.
